Headmaster sesshomaru?
by LuVee
Summary: on hiatus! toga inutashio does not believe that his eldest son should take over the family dynasty until he gets over his hatred for humans or at least can tolerate them, with out insulting their race . read a find out how toga test sesshomaru c: kagXsess
1. c h a p t e r o n e

I'm back and i have a new story c: woot! 

r&r please! 

Summary c:

toga inutashio does not believe that his eldest son should take over the family dynasty until he gets over his hatred for humans (or at least can tolerate them, with out insulting there race). to test his son sesshomaru, he gives him the job of being the head master of inutashio's private & boarding school, for humans,demons, and half demons. can sessh handle his crazy teacher employee's, a horny over bearing vice principle, out of control students, and a silent raven haired book worm that confuses him and stirs his beast from its cage. This is going to be one crazy school year! 

Pairings: sesshomaru & kagome, sango & miroku, inuyasha & , many others! 

Warnings: cursing, abuse, (maybe) some lime/lemon is later chapters.

Do not own inuyasha c: 

_writing/typing_

"talking" 

'thinking' 

-the stars mean that I don't own a certain thing in the story

example: inuyasha 

* * *

Chapter one: inu-papa's plan! 

The blinding sun and the singing birds was a signal that it was morning for Tokyo. A woman jumped up in her bed and looked to her left of the bed, to only find it empty. With a sigh she launched off the huge king sized bed, put on her hello kitty slippers and left the bed room in rage. Walking down the empty hallways of her mansion, she stopped at the door she knew her husband was in. fed up with the usual knocking, like she normally did during this morning routine. 

She kicked the door open with such a force that the door slammed against the wall with a loud bang, waking and startling the sleeping demon, who was snoring loudly on his desk covered with piles of papers. He slowly picked up his head with a groan, and his face was beyond a Kodak moment. His long silver locks that is always placed in a low ponytail, was in two lop sided pigtails (thanks to his daughter rin, who came into his office at one point during the night), the drool that came out his mouth during his slumber, stuck the papers that were on his desk to his face. 

Izayoi would have laughed at her mate, but at the moment she was pissed. "toga! I'm sick of finding you in this office every morning! It's like I don't see you anymore" she complained. "dear mate, you know how much I have to work to keep the business number one" toga whined to his infuriated wife. "NUMBER ONE? Your business is all over the damn world! What more could you want? You promised me that before my birthday that you would retire, pass the family business to sesshomaru, and we can travel around America. MY BIRTHDAY WAS 2 FUCKING MONTHS AGO!" 

"please don't yell dearest. In time I will pass over the business to sesshomaru, but I don't think it would be wise at this moment." toga wrapped his mate into a tight hug from behind (just in case she started hitting) "and why is it not a wise choice? He was taught this business stuff since he was a young pup. He is more than ready to take over" Izayoi said in a small voice along with a cute pout, that always got her way when used against her husband. "i know my son can handle the business with ease. It's just i don't think sess will be able to have human employee's with out insulting there race. You are the only human that he tolerates. Just think what he'll do with a building filled with them." toga shivered at the thought of sesshomaru throwing humans that dared to talk back to him, out of the 35th floor window.

"then lets give sesshomaru a challenge. He's your son, so I know he won't back down" toga let go of his mate and started to pace around his office. "not only do I want to him to treat human better, but I also want him to be more social and less cold. He is a very anti-social person Izayoi, any challenge that include people will be very trouble some for him." toga looked at his wife hoping that she had an idea. "i don't know dearest. Let's go eat some breakfast, then we'll come back to the problem". They both headed to the kitchen holding hands, thinking of a challenge for there young demon son. 

* * *

Kagome sat on the floor of her vacant room, writing hard inside of a slightly torn hello kitty diary. Lost in her own world she read the entry that she just wrote down last night. 

_Date: xx/xx/xx _

_father just told me that we are moving tomorrow morning. It was kind of unexpected. My dad is the type of guy to have his stuff all planned out before he acts on it, maybe he's been planning all along and didn't want to tell me. I guess I've just been oblivious.A few months before he was telling me that shibuya is full of young people and it will be perfect to start his small bar up there. And he did start his bar a month after. I guess he was right, business is going so well that he wants to move up there just to keep a close eye on his employee's. He doesn't trust anyone with his money. I'm not really hurt about moving, its not like I had any friends here. I can't have friends. But to my dismay I have been enrolled to inutashio's private and boarding school for humans, demons, and half demons. I've meet a couple of demons but my previous school was an all human school, so I don't know what to do around them. The worst part about it is the only reason I got into that school was because of of the full scholarship that I received for my high GPA. I also got moved up a grade. So I'm a 15 year old junior. Just what I need. To be in a class filled with demons and stuff who are bigger and also older than me. I can't wait :\_

"hurry up girl! We don't have all day!" a guy that looked to be in his late 30's yelled up the stairs as he stood in the empty living room. "the movers will be finished in 2 minutes! If I don't see your ass down stairs I'm leaving!" he walked out side the house and slammed the door making the bare the adobe echo.

Kagome peeked her head down the stairs and checked if her father was gone. Satisfied that he was no longer around, she walked slowly down the stairs with large tote in her hands. 'maybe I should stay in the house and see if he'll really leave me' the front door once again swung open reliving her father, who was giving her an impatient look. 'of coarse he would never let me leave in peace. Selfish bastard' Kagome knew if she didn't hurry up and get in the car, the ride to her new home would not be a good one. 

"tomo I'll pick up the trailer from your house in a week. When you stop to get some gas, make sure to check the rope" "alright. Thanks hoji, I owe you one" tomo gave hoji a brotherly hug. "no problem man. Bye kagome" he waved to the passengers side of the car, where kagome was seated. Tomo got in the car and started it, and begun to drive to their destination. Shibuya. 

* * *

The office was unusually calm, especially for a Monday. The employees of inu-computer inc. nervously did there work in silence, just encase there boss went insane and started attacking people, since he has been acting very odd that morning. The weekly routine is the boss would come in the office early, order his assistant to give him his coffee, and tell every one to do there work, which caused every one to hustle and bustle around. But this morning boss came in late, didn't ask for coffee (that means he is going to be a cranky demon), and when a worker asked him what calls should he make today, Mr.tashio gave him a look so cold you would think the poor man would have blue balls for life. An odd groan was heard through the large doors at the back of the room. The workers looked at the clock and sighed in relief that it was time for lunch and ran for the exit. 

Behind the large doors, sat a demon in his early 20's who was glaring at his laptop screen with hate. He clicked on his email inbox and re-read the email. That ruined his day. 

_Dear sesshomaru, _

_your father requested that I send this email to you about what he'll be doing about the owner ship of the inutashio dynasty. You being the heir, it is your duty to take over once your father has retired. But your father will not give up his dynasty to you so easily. He has made a challenge for you. Your dislike for the human race, has your father very concerned on how you will agree and work with your employees and other businesses that would like to work with you. Your father's challenge for you is that you will become principle for Inutashio's private & boarding school for humans, demons, and half demons in Shibuya for a full school year. If you do a acceptable job as principle, with in the next year you will have ownership over the inutashio empire (except inuyash's & rin's part). As principle it is your job to know whats going on around the school. Also including your teachers, other employees, students, and there parents. You will be sharing the family flat with inuyasha (his nanny's truly need a break, he has been out of control as if lately). If you have any questions contact your father. Your train tickets have already been ordered. You need to be in Shibuya by next week, its almost the end of the summer and you need to be informed about what goes on at the school, plus you MUST be there for the school orientation. _

_Sincerely, Myoga _

_(p.s. Please do not come after me I only did what your father requested) _

Sesshomaru growled in frustration. 'A principle? Why? What is father thinking? That old demon is seriously off his rocker'. He reached into the pocket of his armani suite and fished out his iphone and diled his father's number is a dashing pace. After the first ring he heard his father's commanding voice telling one of his workers to get the job done. 

"Oh hello son, what is the reason for calling?" his father's usual civil tone was back. "father this principle thing is a joke, correct?" sesshomaru continued to glare at the laptop screen "so I guess you read the email?" "yes father, but you didn't answer my first question" "no it is not a joke, I expect to hear that your in Shibuya by next week. I want you to meet the scholarship students, since its the first time that my school has tried this program." sess pinched the bridge of his nose trying to rid of the up coming head ache that was forming. 

"And me moving in with inuyasha is also not a sick joke?" "you are correct, your younger brother needs a more of a no-nonsense kind of guardian, rin is also moving up there to start middle school. So all three of you will be living together." "and when is rin moving up?" "she'll be at your house tomorrow morning." his father said cheerfully. "and when were you going to notify me about rin?" sesshomaru was now officially pissed. "isn't it notifying enough when your little sister knocks on your door?" toga said with a laugh. "father, you are ridiculous" "son, you are over reacting" toga loved to aggravate his son whenever he had the chance. 

"who is going to take my place here?" sesshomaru closed his laptop and started to pack his stuff up to go home. "your replacement will also be coming tomorrow, so today is your last day." "why do you have things planned as if I have already agreed to be the principle of your school?" "because your my son, and I know you would not back down from something that will get you closer to have the company" sessh just grunted in response. "son call me when rin gets to your house and I'll talk to you later" "good bye, father." sesshomaru press the red button on the touch screen phone, and grabbed his brief case. 

The lunch break ended an hour ago, so when he left his office everyone who was moving froze. "attention every one this sesshomaru has something to announce" every nervous employee in the building dropped what they were doing and paid attention to there boss's announcement. "this sesshomaru has just been informed that today is my last day and my replacement will be here tomorrow morning. You will act as if your new boss is me and give him all respect and do your work flawlessly just as your doing now. I will like to thank your for all the work you have done to keep this business on top. To show my thanks every one has the rest of the day off." after sessh said what he had to say, he left the building and drove home to get things arranged for rin. 

Ugh I felt this chapter was kind of dry but hey the fun is coming c: 

and i'm so sry about the smushed letters :\ i'm trying to figure out how to fix it!

if your confused about the location of the school and the characters let me clear it up. 

Inutashio, Izayoi and rin live in Tokyo 

sessh lives in Shinjuku 

and the school is in Shibuya (inuyasha is also there) 

if you want any information about these places there is really good information on wikipedia 

review and tell me what you think!


	2. c h a p t e r t w o

I want to get to at least 3 chapters by the end of the month. Pssh who knows :\ with all the crap I have to do, but I've been sick lately and I finally got to finish up the first chapter of this story and post it up. So while I'm feeling like crap from the flu, I'm typing c: yeah! lol 

read and review! 

Summary 

toga inutashio does not believe that his eldest son should take over the family dynasty until he gets over his hatred for humans (or at least can tolerate them, with out insulting there race). to test his son sesshomaru, he gives him the job of being the head master of inutashio's private & boarding school, for humans,demons, and half demons. can sessh handle his crazy teacher employee's, a horny over bearing vice principle, out of control students, and a silent raven haired book worm that confuses him and stirs his beast from its cage. This is going to be one crazy school year! 

Warnings: cursing, abuse (violence), lime/lemon. (P.S there is some in this chapter! I will put up a warning in the chapter if you will like to skip through it!)

Thank you for the reviews c: 

pandora-of-the-south, Serenity Voldemort Riddle, and RenEmma! 

Chapter two 

_date xx/xx/xx _

_its been a few days since we moved and summer is almost over. That means its almost time for me to go to my new school. I haven't had the chance to get any school supplies since dad has been sending me to his bar to the grocery store all the time. Shibuya is very different from my old neighborhood. Its like the city never sleeps. This really cute cashier at the grocery store I go to, told me about this great places to shop down by harajuku. So once my father gives me a chance to breath maybe I can see what hideki is bragging about. I think he's trying to impress me or something. I highly doubt it, guys never liked me before. _

_My birthday is tomorrow. There is really nothing to get excited about, my father doesn't really like my birthday anyway. It reminds him of the bad things I'll officially be 15. maybe I can apply for a job some where, but I highly doubt that. Dad always expects me home before 4 o' clock, house cleaned, and his dinner cooked. If those chores aren't finished when he comes home. His action are always unpredictable. _

Kagome rushed to the kitchen once she smelt the the smoke coming from the pot, that held the frying curry bread. More concerned that she was going to burn the house down and non-concerned for her hand, she reached over the blazing pot she turned off the heat for the eye. 

Once the oil stopped popping every where, she sighed in relief, the last thing she wanted to do was see her father come home to a burnt down house. She checked her curry bread to see if they were burnt; only a little. Next she moved on to cooking her main dish. Kushiyaki. 

Ever since kagome was ten, it was her job to cook and clean around the house, when ever she didn't do the job right the punishment that she reserved from her father was always a harsh one. 

When kagome heard the sound of a key opening up the lock of the front door she looked at the clock and the neon green numbers showed 10:30pm. 'fuck! why is he early today? I haven't finished cooking'. Running back to the kitchen, she began to cook at a rushed pace. Staring at the door and throwing the meat in the pan she hissed as the heated oil splashed on her palm. The front door opened and closed signaling that her father was now in the house. "Kagome?" his masculine voice called. "I'm in the kitchen father!". Tomo watched as his daughter ran around the kitchen cleaning it up and fixing his plate. "Are you just finishing up? Kagome." when he asked that she nervously looked around the kitchen, trying to avoid his eyes. "yes dad".

Tomo shook his head, expressing how disappointed he was in Kagome. "I want my dinner at the table in 3 minutes wench. " surprised that he didn't yell, but still afraid of what her father will do, she rushed and got his dinner ready and placed it on the table along with a beer. 

Making a run for her room, kagome was stopped when her father moved his hand in a 'come here' motion. He patted the seat right next to his, telling kagome to sit down, then he began to eat. They didn't speak, the only noise came from his mouth as he chewed the meat and vegetables loudly. Tomo spit the food he was chewing on back on the plate and slung the china off the table and on to the wooden floor making it shatter. Kagome jumped back in surprise at her fathers sudden displeasure and yelped when he grabbed a huge amount of her raven locks. "Bitch are you trying to kill me? This fucking food taste like shit!" he pulled her up higher so he could yell into her face. Kagome held her head up and and looked straight into his eyes. They were filled with rage. She suddenly realized that he came home drunk again. "so you think your tough. Don't give me that look bitch! I'll kill you!" tomo punched her in her gut repeatedly until she coughed up blood. He got up and towered over her small form and started to kick her in the side. He grabbed her limp body and dragged it to where the food was thrown to the floor earlier. "Eat. It" tomo said bitterly. 

Kagome slowly picked up the bread that was covered in dirt and dust from the floor, and started to eat it. When she finished eating the unsanitary bread, her father begun to give her more of the food that was scattered all over the floor. She completed the punishment that was given to her and disposed of all the food that was previously on the floor. "So bitch tell me, what was wrong with the food?" tomo said coldly as he watched his daughter try to keep her food down in her stomach. "It was burnt sir" her voice came out in a weak whisper. "if my food fucking taste like this tomorrow, I'll burn the shit out of your arms! You understand bitch?" he grabbed her fragile face into his huge hands. "yes sir." kagome answered 

After he was pleased that his daughter was suffered enough, he grabbed his coat and put on his shoes and left the flat. Kagome got up slowly wheezing for every move she made. Once she got on her feet, she limped all the way to her room. Just as she got to her bed her legs gave out making her fall on it. Using her arms, she dragged her body upward on the bed sluggishly, so she'll be completely on it. 

Laying on her pillow, Kagome looked around her room, trying to distract her mind from the pain that she was feeling. Its wasn't much that filled the bed room, it had her queen sized bed, a desk, and a few boxes that held her clothing, that she hadn't unpacked yet. Turning her attention to her alarm clock that was resting on her desk, she stared at it for 30 more minutes, until it flashed 12:00 am. 'happy birthday to me' she thought as she fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Sesshomaru tried his hardest to skim through his news paper, and ignore his hyper hanyou sister that couldn't stop running around the train like a crazed lunatic. "this sesshomaru will like for you to stay seated rin" he said in a unemotional tone of voice. "but sesshy! you have to look out the window! We're moving sooooooo fast" rin said obviously excited about moving in with her two brothers. "if you remain seated and quite the rest of the way to shibuya, I will get you what ever you want." "A puppy?" rin looked at her big brother with big irresistible eyes, that you could never say no too. "yes, what ever you please rin, now be quite" 

sesshomaru went back to his news paper and rin started to play with her Nintendo DS lite. Sessh suddenly stopped reading once he realized what he just agreed to get his younger sister. 'a mutt? Fuck I don't want to deal with that **and** inuyasha' he glanced over to his now quiet and seated sister. 'I can't just tell her no, now that I agreed. Maybe it will be one of those 'kick me' dogs that those American celebrities like to carry around.' 

he went back to his paper after he thought over his new dog problem. Finish with his paper he began to go through his email inbox to see if there was any unread messages. There was one; from his father. Knowing that it was about his new _job _he mentally groaned in displeasure but touched the screen on his iphone so he could see it. 

_Sessh my boy I know your on your way to Shibuya no need to call me (as if you were going to anyway) I just wanted to inform you on a couple of meetings that you have to attend before the school orientation. _

_The staff meeting is not all that important to attend but I would be wise to see who you are working with, now there is this meeting you must attend! Its four days before the orientation and you will be meeting up with the scholarship students and there parents. Considering you don't know what fully is going on I'm going to send the vice headmaster kagura's assistant jankotsu to help you. (if you were wonder your vice headmaster is, she's still on vacation). _

_I know you will have all of this under control once you know the ropes :) I know you can do it son! _

_p.s. I forgot to tell you when ever dear rin is on a road trip she can't seem to sit down. So DO NOT GIVE HER ANYTHING SWEET! and when you see inuyasha tell him to behave him self! _

_talk to you later! _

_Love, inu-papa _

sesshomaru stared at the email that his scatter brained father sent him 'if only father told me about rin earlier. I wouldn't have fed her those chocolate chip pancakes this morning'. Sesshomaru sighed as rin started to bounce around in her seat and talk uncontrollably about what kind of dog she wanted all the way to Shibuya. 

* * *

(lemon warning!) 

"shit girl." a masculine voice groaned in pleasure as girl with short blond hair sucked his manhood greedily on the coal colored couch as he laid back and enjoyed his pleasuring treat. His groans turned in to inhuman growls as she pulled his large cock out of her mouth with a soft 'pop' and started to stroke it with her small hands. "I love this fat dick inuyasha, I can't get enough!" she moaned lustfully as she begun to rub his balls softly with her other hand, making inuyasha pant like the inu-hanyou he was. "ugh your doing so good mitsuki!" the girl stopped her actions and then continued one he started to thrash his hips up in impatience. The look in the girls eyes were no longer filled with lust. They were filled with fury. 

She begun to suck him off in a rapid pace, and rubbed his balls a bit faster. Once she felt his sack started to tense, she knew he was ready to blow. She suddenly stopped again but this time she didn't continue. 

(lemons over you can look now ;P) 

she grabbed her purse of the coffee table next to the couch and started to walk towards the door, where her shoes were also laying . "Hey bitch! where are you going?" inuyasha jumped off the couch, not bothering to pull up his pants that pooled around his feet. "My name is not fucking mitsuki! Its Airi you asshole!" "well who ever you are, you need to fix this!" he said pointing to his very hard and painful erection. "Thats not my fucking problem, why don't you ask _Mitsuki _to fix it!" she said icily. "Bitch don't talk to me like that!" inuyasha was so mad that he forgot that his pants were around his feet, he went to chase after the girl who refused to finish his blow job and wobbled like a penguin in the process. 

Airi opened the door walking out to leave but was blocked by another silver headed male. 

* * *

Thank kami, after about 15 minuted of talking about the _perfect dog_, rin finally fell asleep. When the two got off the train they were welcomed by there father's old friend jaken. "It's been a while sesshomaru-sama. You have grown so much, and so has lady rin." jaken squawked in his usual annoying voice as he led them to the limo. "Have you contacted inuyasha?" sesshomaru asked as he placed the still sleeping rin inside the limo. "No. he hasn't been answering his phone all day." sessh only responded with a "hmm". 

The limo stopped in front of a very extravagant high-tech security system. After showing the guards there id they were let inside of the large gates. They drove around the neighborhood until they reached there destination. The inutashio family flat. It was rather large to be called a flat, with the pool, gym, 6 bed rooms, indoor spa, and the game/tv room, that was about the size of a movie theater its self. 

Sesshomaru walked to the door with a sleeping rin in his arms, as jaken and the maids removed all the luggage from the trunk of the limo. Walking inside the door sessh ran into a girl who held the scent of sex and many sexual partners that she previously had intercourse with. One of those scents was his brother's. His face showed his discuss that he now held for the female. Just when he thought that was bad, his younger brother ran to the front door wobbling like a crack penguin, with his manhood swinging around wildly. "Oi bitch your not going any...HOLY SHIT! SESSHOMARU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" inuyasha pulled up his pants pronto, and blushed a blazing red in embarrassment. "this sesshomaru will like to know why your spending father's money on over used prostitutes?" sessh made a short glance at Airi who was also turning red from embarrassment. Before she could get humiliated anymore than she all ready has , Airi ran for the exit muttering "silver haired assholes are everywhere" and slammed the door.

"ummm. sessh why are you here?" inuyasha asked trying to ignore that fact that his brother saw him running around the house with his pants down. "I will answer all your questions after I put rin in her bed room, and when you air out this discussing stench of your arousal and that filthy prostitute's scent from the living room. We'll talk" when his brother left to go to rin's room, inuyasha started to open all the windows in the living room. Normally he wouldn't do what ever the fuck sesshomaru asked but he really wanted to know why he was here. 'what the fuck is going on' he thought as he sprayed some air freshener around. 

Sessh came back to the living room, surprised that inuyasha actually did what he requested. 'today just keeps getting more insane by the moment. I'm going to have to have some strong scotch tonight '. "I'm not surprise that father did not inform you that I will be the new headmaster of your school and rin, you, and I will be living together for the entire school year." inuyasha dropped the can of air freshener in shock and stared at his brother in disbelief. "if you have a problem with this arrangement go contact father. I'm not the one to tell your problems to. This sesshomaru had a long day and will be retiring for the night." sesshomaru left the living room and turned off the light. Leaving a shocked inuyasha in the dark.

Well you got a look into kagome's life, yup she has an abusive father :\ but only when he's drunk. You'll get more into there life once the story keeps moving on. 

Hahaha I got the idea of the 'angry penguin' from my guy friends who were talking about what they do to there girl friends for revenge and I asked them how do there girl friends get them back. So the told me about the 'angry penguin' which is what airi gave inuyasha. If you want details about it go to or just ask me. 

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review please c:


	3. c h a p t e r t h r e e

Yippe!! its the weekend c: and I'm not sick anymore. I stayed home from school like the whole week and I was so bored just sitting here watching the 'latest' baby shows that my sister loves to stare at until she starts to drool lol. Yo gabba gabba has caught my interest with its wacky characters, and now I have a soft spot for muno; the one eyed red thing ;P I only love him because he said "sizzlin" lol I'm so weird

well here is what you guys have been waiting for! Chapter 3 c:

read and review!! or I'll make sesshomaru sing the yo gabba gabba theme song ;P

Summary

toga inutashio does not believe that his eldest son should take over the family dynasty until he gets over his hatred for humans (or at least can tolerate them, with out insulting there race). to test his son sesshomaru, he gives him the job of being the head master of inutashio's private & boarding school, for humans,demons, and half demons. can sessh handle his crazy teacher employee's, a horny over bearing vice principle, out of control students, and a silent raven haired book worm that confuses him and stirs his beast from its cage. This is going to be one crazy school year!

Warnings: cursing, abuse (violence), lime/lemon.

Thank you for the reviews c: 

* * *

c h a p t e r 3

Inuyasha typed on his laptop's keyboard brutally, with a bitter scowl on his face. 'why did father have to move sesshomaru in with ME?' he didn't want to whine like a ranting bitch or anything but damn, his elder brother that he hates just declared that he's moving in _and_ working at his school. He at least had to curse someone out to keep his flaming temper down.

**baddawg123**: MIROKU!

**baddawg123**: STOP STAREING AT YOUR INTERNET PORN

**baddawg123**: AND ANSWER THIS DAMN IM

**baddawg123**: I know your there...

**Hentai monk**: can a dude jack off in peace these days!!

Thrown off guard from miroku's IM outburst, inuyasha spit the soda he was drinking all over him self.

**baddawg123**: wtf O.O you made me spit out my precious sprite remix!

**baddawg123**: and wank off on your own time

**baddawg123**: we have other crap to worry about

**Hentai monk**: this is my OWN time

**Hentai monk**: you just happened to interrupt it :\

**Hentai monk**: lol they still make sprite remix?

**Hentai monk**: it's fruity :D

**baddawg123**: MONK!! focus!!

**baddawg123**: we can't have the pool party at my house any more

**baddawg123**: we have to find a new location A.S.A.P

**Hentai monk**: dood!! what?? I'll be at your house in 20 min!!

**baddawg123**: get your ass over here in 10!!

**Hentai monk**: psssh. no way!!...okay fine

After inuyasha logged off, he decided to take a shower and get dressed before his company came. 

* * *

_date: xx/xx/xx _

_sober. This is the 5th day he came home sober. I finally have my old father back, I know this won't last for long. But I will take what ever he gives me._

_Yesterday I got a letter from inutashio's school. Tomorrow I have to meet the head master of the school. I heard a rumor that they got a new one during the summer. I'm not as nervous as I was before about going to my new school. I recently found out that when I agreed to be a scholarship student I also agreed to join there program. So there is more students like me. Being 15 isn't that different. I still get the same treatment from my father. Like and age change is going stop my father from being an abusive alcoholic. The only thing that I wish I that he'll figure out that he is slowly killing himself with each sip, before it's to late. I don;t enjoy being hit, but it's better that being lonely. _

"Father, I need help filling out these papers" kagome ask meekly as she stood at the door of her father's office. "bring em' here." kagome walked to his desk and lightly pushed her papers close to him so he could see. Kagome watched as her father filled out some personal information (A/N: phone numbers, address, all that crap that you have to write over and over for school) and then he frowned once he got to the uniform sheet. "the uniform is ridiculous".

Curious to what her father was talking about, kagome looked at the uniform and blushed. 'woah. Thats looks like something from a adult cos-play shop' the model on the paper had on a white short sleeve collard shirt that was tight on her body, making her chest look extremely big, the skirt was all black and went way above the knee. The knee high socks and the Mary Jane like shoes made the whole uniform look like some 'dirty school girl' costume. "you're wearing pants as your uniform, I don't want to see you come back with that skirt." "pants? Thats for the boys but maybe you can request a longer skirt, when we go to the meeting tomorrow."

"That's tomorrow?" tomo asked his daughter, voice filled with confusion. "yes. can you make it?" "Kagome I wish I could, but I have to work". "okay, I'll fill you in when I get back tomorrow." obviously disappointed, Kagome tried to cover it up with a small smile. "I'm going to get started on dinner" kagome excused her self, not wanting to be around her father at the moment.

* * *

Sesshomaru actually woke up this morning relaxed, for once. Jaken was carried off by rin, so she could have a chaperon to go shopping with, and surprisingly inuyasha as been quiet since last night. As he siped his coffee he thought about the new situation he found him self in. 'maybe this won't be so bad'.

A thunderous bang on the front door interrupted the peaceful morning that sesshomaru was enjoying. Sessh opened the door and gave a icy glare to the young male who dared to bang on his door. "Yo! Is inuyasha in here?" his hair was an inky black and pulled into a short pony tail, and his right ear had two small silver earrings. "and who might you be?" "oh yea...I'm miroku. Who are you?" "this sesshomaru is pissed. Come back when you learn how to greet someone when you want to enter there home" sesshomaru slammed the door in the confused miroku's face.

Going back to the kitchen sessh watched as inuyasha ran to the door and let the ignoramus inside the house. "Hey asshole! Just because you don't have any friends, doesn't mean you have to scare away mine!" inuyasha shouted. Before sessh could make up a comeback for his younger brother, him and his friends ran up the stairs.

"What is your intimidating ass brother doing here?" miroku asked while taking a seat on inuyasha's computer chair. "he is the reason why we need to find a new place to host the party." inuyasha took a seat on his bed and explained from the beginning, why sesshomaru was there. "dude you know this is the perfect opportunity to get back at your brother for all these years!" interested on what his buddy had to say, inuyasha payed attention.

"the whole reason why sessh is here to pass your dad's challenge and then get the family business, but you can so screw this up for him, by making this the wildest school year ever! Dude think about it" images of students destroying his father's school, while sesshomaru is being called a failure by father ran through his mind. A devious smile spread across his face, as his mind raced with numerous ideas. The two teens began to write down things to create the most insane school year of all time. 

* * *

The aggravating 'ding' from the alarm clock, woke up a very grouchy kagome. 'I am so gonna hate today.' she moaned as she rose from the warmth of her sheets, slammed the off button on her alarm clock and stomped all the way to the bath room. Looking at the mirror, she growled as she tried to run her fingers through the mess she called hair. Once she finished brushing out the knots, kagome took a quick shower so she could get out the house early enough to catch the subway with out running into a ton of people. (A/N: I'm not sure what there called in japan :\ if any one knows. Please tell me)

after drying off, she started to get dress in her planed outfit. Black skinny jeans, white collared shirt, with small puffed up short sleeves and a black ribbon tied around her stomach. Kagome looked at the time and gasped 'shit! I can't miss this train!' she put on her black flats and grabbed her tote and sweater. Kagome closed her room door and headed out side saying "bye" to her father and left to get to the subway station. 

* * *

sesshomaru was ready for this meeting. If this meeting goes well his father would surely be please, since this program means so much to him. Just as he was about to walk out the door his brother ran down the stairs. "Yo! Sessh can I come to this meeting with you?" sesshomaru stared at his half brother like he grown another pair of ears. "And why would you like to come?" "I can help you out, yah know. With the new students and all..." "this sesshomaru will like to know how you can assist me?" "i can give the new students a tour of the school and shit like that! Damn get off my ass, I'm just trying to help." "do what ever you please inuyasha".

Inuyasha smiled as he followed sesshomaru into the garage and got into there red Bentley. 'mission one:screw up the meeting' inuyasha inwardly smirked and sesshomaru pulled out of the drive way.

* * *

ugh this chapter took FOREVER to write. I guess I'm easily distracted or something lol your chapter would have been up on friday but... went to hang out (can't stay in house all the time) so yeah you got your chap.

And next chapter inu & sessh finally meet kagome c:

review!


End file.
